


Somewhere in the Crowd

by allourheroes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clubbing, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Rihanna - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Work has broken me down and now I like Rihanna. Not really sorry...

Castiel examines his attire. It's too loose, too formal compared to the rest of the crowd here at The Pit, but then again, perhaps it was better he didn't blend in well enough to have the bodies press against him without a thought. His brothers had sent him here to find someone--someone who had screwed them over.

All Castiel was given to go by was a name: Dean Winchester.

He walks through the throng of bodies, dodging a couple--temporary as they might seem--grinding on the dance floor.

Castiel has no idea how long this might take, but the man is known to frequent the club and, if he's honest, the place is more interesting than he thought it'd be--if a bit frightening.

It's loud and Castiel is beginning to feel lonely amidst all the people. He's still an outsider and not a single familiar face is there to comfort him. He's about to back up, to survey the area, when his eyes meet a pair across the room. It's like a shock of electricity courses through him and he finds himself unable to look away, unconsciously moving towards the man, shifting through the crowd with more ease than he'd managed before he'd had himself distracted.

The stranger seems drawn to him as well, and Castiel remembers all of the speeches on fate he'd been subjected to through the years. It was the first time he felt there actually may be such a thing. He wants to talk to him, but the music is hard to hear over, so he follows what the other club goers are doing, slipping his body in close.

The man is dressed casually, although how different he is only appears obvious now that Castiel is almost on top of him. He doesn't have a lot of experience, but as a new song begins, the man runs his hands over Castiel's hips. The light makes it difficult to tell, but the eyes that lock on his again--having wandered, as his own did, down to their bodies--appear green and bright.

Castiel still doesn't know what he's doing, but he moves with the man in perfect sync.

_Where have you been all my life...all my life…_

He wraps his arms around the man's waist and the man leans forward to speak into his ear, "I'm Dean."

Castiel startles at that, but he knew he'd found he was looking for, just for reasons his brothers would never have wanted. He returns the gesture, "Castiel."

Dean gives him an odd look before grinning and Castiel can feel the vibration of his laughter rumble through their entwined bodies. Dean's leg slides between his own, moving with the rhythm of the song, of the thrumming bodies around them. Castiel sees no evil here, no malice, only heart.

The man cups Castiel's face in his hands. "Cas, huh?" he says, considering him.

Castiel can hardly believe he heard him. It's not his name. No one has called him Cas before, but he doesn't correct him. He nods, pulls himself closer, his body swaying without any thought.

They're dancing, he knows, but all he can do is stare into Dean's eyes until lips meet his.

They kiss.

It's fate.


End file.
